It Feels So Supernatural
by Azure-Eyed'Soul
Summary: Yaz, a young fiery blonde has been with the Winchesters for a long time now, she's practically a part of the family.  Starts around Season 3.  Dean/OC.
1. Prologue

_I don't own Supernatural, or anything associated with it as much as I wish I could._

_This is the prologue of "I Feel So Supernatural" and I don't know if any of you have realised but it's part of the song 'Supernatural' by Daughtry._

_I originally started writing this for my friend Yaz, as a sort of present to her and she's writing me a similar one, so here's to Yaz ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Impala pulled into a clearing near an old abandoned village, all the signs, all the searching had pointed them to this spot and Dean, Yaz and Bobby were desperate to find the tall, floppy haired Sam Winchester.<p>

The two men sat in the front brooding whilst Yaz was in the back, the tension was so thick Yaz thought she could cut it with a knife, looking out the window she shuddered, this had to one of the creepiest places that they'd been to. And that's counting the mirror shop a year ago when they'd all nearly been ganked by Bloody Mary.

The car engine died down and Dean and Bobby opened the doors almost in sync, stepping out, they quickly survey the area.

"It looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby stated gruffly.

Dean opened the trunk and reached down to pick out his most trusted weapon - a sawn-off double barrel shotgun, along with an arsenal of ammo, a flashlight and a pocket-knife that he tucked in the back-pocket of his jeans. Yaz appears from the back seat of the Impala and angrily she trudged over to the two men, reached under Deans arm and picked up her silver plated dagger that always sits at the front of the trunk and then proceeds to throw her iPhone in, muttering harsh swear words as she does.

"Piece of rubbish." Yaz spat.

Dean and Bobby don't even bother to ask, but just look at each other, eyebrows raised.

Slamming the trunk shut angrily, Yaz turns to Dean "So, what do we do?"

"First and foremost we need to calm down, getting angry over irrelevant crap is not going to help us." Dean looks at her, almost patronising her and this angers her.

"Well first and foremost, you need to stop treating me like I'm a twelve year old, I'm twenty-one Dean, get used to it." Yaz says mockingly and steps closer to Dean, if she were an animal, you'd imagine that her hackles were up, challenging him.

But before she could quite reach him, Bobby steps between the pair. "Now is NOT the time for one of your lovers arguments, save that for another day, we need to get to Sam before something bad happens to him." He stares at both of them, Yaz tries to stand her ground but she doesn't last long under the ashen stare of Bobby's greying eyes.

Yaz is first to break "..I'm sorry Dean, just things are getting serious and I don't know how to react, you know how much I want to find Sam..." she opens her arms and hugs the older Winchester brother.

"It's fine Yaz, just.. we need to keep steady heads to find Sam."

"But seriously, we do need some sort of game plan, I'm sure if we go in there guns a-blazing we're going to get killed." Yaz has a fair point and Dean and Bobby move their guns to places that are less conspicuous.

"Okay, lets go get Sammy back!" Dean yells and marches ahead of the two.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jake slowly began to exit the decrepit house, walking down the front steps "I think we can make it out of here now." Sam says to Jake meanwhile trying to take in as much of their surroundings as possible.<p>

His mind was working like a hamster on crack running on a spinning wheel 'W_hat's going to happen now? I need to get Jake out of here, I wonder if anyone else is alive..'_

Sam finally spoke "We gotta go."

"Not we Sam," Sam stopped and turned to look at Jake, he was slowly registering what had been said "Only one of us is getting out of here I-I'm sorry."

"What?" his face scrunched up as he thought through what Jake was inferring.

"I had a vision, that yellow-eyed demon, he talked to me he told me how it was."

"No, no no no Jake listen you can't listen to him." Arms waving dramatically in the air, trying to illiterate his point.

"Sam, he's not letting us go, only one and if we don't play along he'll kill us both. Now I like you man, I do but do the math here, what good does it do for both of us to die, now I can get out of here, get close to the demon and kill him."

"We can do it together." Sam reputed, determined to win Jake over.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Skepticism laced in his eyes.

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Oh-okay look." Sam reaches around his jacket, pulling out the knife he had in his belt. He showed it to Jake and then placed it on the ground.

"Just come with me Jake, don't do this, don't plan to do what it wants."

Looking at Jake and he makes a motion referring that he do the same, Jake leans over with his weapon - both weapons now lying on the floor - and drops his but on the way back up Jake punches Sam in the gut.

Sam flies backwards through a fence and lands with a harsh thud on the grass stricken ground.

* * *

><p>Yaz goes first - leading the two older men - but comes to a halt when she finds the body of Ava lying on the ground. Checking for a pulse she sighs as she finds nothing and then brings her fingers to close her eyelids.<p>

"Dean, that's another one dead." Yaz yelled out.

Dean pokes his head around the door frame "The line of salts been tampered with right here.. Demon?"

"Don't think so, it looks like a normal person could have done it… either way the atmosphere is creeping me the fuck out so can we move on?" Yaz says before she clambered back to her feet.

But hearing a strangled yell for help from outside brings them all to a standstill.

Yaz gasped "_Sam..?_"

"Sammy?.. SAMMY?" Dean yells whilst frantically trying to find the exit.

Bobby and Yaz followed on closely behind and soon enough they reached the clearing where Sam is stood overlooking the body of a young man. He's clearly hurt, Yaz can see his straggly breaths on the cold night air, he's holding one of his arms closely to his body and he's got a gash down the side of his face.

"SAM?"

"Dean!" Sams eyes light up.

"Sam look out!" Jake is on his feet, a flash of silver in his hand.

And just like that, Sam's been stabbed through the back, probably severing part of his spinal cord. Wincing with excruciating pain, the knife is ripped from his back and he's now leaning on his knees, breathing heavily.

"NO!" Dean hollers and runs towards his baby brother, Yaz is too aware of the figure sneaking off into the background and runs after him, followed by Bobby.

"What are you doing you idgit?" Bobby yells through haggard breaths. "I'll get the bastard, you go back and help Sam."

"Sam, sam! Hey..hey!" Dean says whilst struggling to keep his brother upright. Yaz kneels down and helps him from the other side, keeping him upright as not to aggravate the knife wound.

"Come here, we've got you Sammy." Dean hugs his younger brother, whilst Yaz moves his hair away from his face.

"Stay with us Sam, you're not going anywhere, we're going to get you to the hospital and everything will be fixed and we can finally get your idiot brother that pie that he wanted and everything will be fine." she tries to keep composed but the end of her sentence comes out in a whimper.

There's blood all over Yaz's and Deans clothes, they exchange skeptical glances but still whisper words of encouragement to Sam.

"It's not even that bad, Sammy? SAM! Hey listen to me we're going to patch you up, you'll be good as new, huh? We'll take care of you, take care of you! It's my job right? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother." Dean smiled weakly, tears forming in his eyes. Yaz did all she could to try and appear strong for him, for Sammy.

But there was one more weak smile from Sam and then his light faded from the world.

"S-sam?," Dean shook his brothers limp body frantically "SAMMY?"

"No..no no no no." Pulling his dead brother into his arms and hugging him as tight as he possibly could, in the attempt to bring some life back into him.

"Oh god." He muttered to himself, tears now falling freely, rocking Sam back and forth still on the ground.

"Dean.. I-I think he's g-gone." Yaz managed to choke out through her tears.

"But..Sammy.."

Yaz lowered Sams body to the ground, she reached out to adjust his messy brown hair. She couldn't save him.. Sammy.. Oh god.

Dean fell to the floor, curled into himself he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until Yaz grabbed onto him and guided him to the steps, she had to be strong.

She couldn't fail again, not again.

She curled up into his side and gently stroked his arm, if anything just to show him that she was there, she was there to share his pain, Dean wasn't the only one to lose a brother, during the last 2 years she'd learn to love Sam as much as she loved any of her other family members.

The noises that came out of Deans mouth couldn't have even be classified as human, just a twisted animal-like groan. "He's g-gone." He managed to stutter at her. "It'll be alright Dean, it'll be alright" was the only thing that Yaz could say back to him and she must have repeated it over and over again until Bobby had returned to the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>SO YEAH.<em>

_This was my sort of introductory bit of the fic just to bring people in to where I am in my timeline of fic._

_Hope you enjoyed? :3_

_- Sarah xoxo._


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Supernatural, or anything associated with it as much as I wish I could._

_I originally started writing this for my friend Yaz, as a sort of present to her and she's writing me a similar one, so here's to Yaz ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It took Bobby almost 4 hours to usher Dean, Yaz and the body of Sam back to the Impala.<p>

He'd found the two sitting on the steps of one of the old houses on the border of the courtyard, curled into each other. They were silent, both deep in their own thoughts.

Bobby went to sit next to Sams body, he moved him so he was now lying on his back, staring at the stars that his eyes could not see.. wouldn't see ever again.

"I'm sorry I failed you kid, I promise you now that I won't rest until I personally find the scumbag who did this to you." Bobby took off his worn baseball cap and placed it over his heart, closed his eyes and said a form of make-shift prayer in his head out of respect for Sam.

Dean and Yaz were in the back seat of the Impala, still in shock and couldn't speak. Bobby had to take the wheel and drive all the way back to his place, the dull surroundings didn't help him to keep his mind off of what had happened.

But things were only to get worse over time.

Deans behaviour became erratic, he'd shout at everyone shooting down anyones attempt of comfort. He seemed to forget that Sam meant so much to the other two hunters.

Yaz, as a result of Deans rejection became lost. She'd drift in and out of her thoughts as she sat on the windowsill in her room at Bobbys house. She'd often imagine Sam walking up the pebble path that was Bobbys driveway, coming back from one of his walks. In this way, her mind tormented her, mocked her, laughed at her loss.

Bobby, simply retired to his study early every morning with a bottle of gin, to drink the day away and dull the ache that was left with Sams absence.

* * *

><p>Yaz, finally fed up of being left alone slammed her hand against the glass of the window and quickly rose from the cushioned windowsill.<p>

But if she'd gotten up later then she would have heard the sound of the Impala revving up and moving out of Bobby's front yard and into the night. If she'd gotten up earlier than maybe she could have stopped Dean from doing something completely stupid, something that she'd actually fully expected the older Winchester to do.

Skirting the staircase carefully, trying to not disturb anything or anyone, she walked into the kitchen. She had to calm herself before she came across the familiar corpse lying on the kitchen table.

Dean didn't want to bury him yet, Bobby couldn't quite grasp why but she did.

Because then it would definitely be the end of his younger brother, as least this way they could try and find a way to get him back.

Grabbing the nearest chair she dragged it so she could sit down next to Sam, she noticed that his hair was splayed over his face and she slowly moved it out of the way.

Her breath caught in her throat when she thought of all the times she'd done that for him. It was their thing. It dawned on her that he was the closest thing that she'd ever had and ever would have to a younger brother.

"Fuck," She wailed quietly as the tears started again.

"Sammy, you've got to come back to us, we're a mess. Dean's gone crazy, Bobby's drinking away the pain and it won't be long before he drinks himself into an early grave," She sobbed as she laid her head down on the table next to his "I know having you around made the pain of never being able to have Dean bearable, just.. you have to come back, We need you. Bobby, Dean and me, we're like a little dysfunctional family. But we're missing the big, lumbering, clever little brother..."

Bobby, hearing sobbing coming from across the hallway arose from his big leather chair and opened the door in a tipsy stupor. Crossing the corridor he looked in on Yaz who was currently resting her head next to Sam's, "Yaz..."

He didn't have to say anything, he understood what was happening. In the blink of an eye Yaz moved up from the chair and ran into Bobby, he hugged her, patting her hair down whilst she continued to cry into his shirt.

"He's in a much better place kid, the life of a hunter is bound to catch up to you one day, he's just one of the unlucky ones." Bobby murmured uncomfortably, not believing a word of it but somehow hoping that she would.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a groan came from the table and Sam sat up, clutching the place where he'd been stabbed.<p>

"I feel like crap, how long have I been out for?" He said casually, as if he hadn't been dead for the past 3 days.

"I-I.." Yaz's brain couldn't function properly. Her mind was racing a mile a minute.

She walked over to him, pulled him up from where he was laying and managed to turn him around so she could see the knife wound.. but she couldn't find it. It was gone, there wasn't even any trace of a scar.

"But what? How?" Yaz muttered to herself when it started to dawn on her.

"Where's Dean?" Yaz asked steadily, but she could feel herself become more angry by the second.

"Last I saw of him he was getting his car keys to go on a dri-" Bobby's eyes opened wide, shocked at what she was insinutating "Son of a bitch."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em>Rate and Review? It would be greatly appreciated.<em>

_- Sarah __xoxo._


End file.
